The Connor Chronicles
by LiloMep
Summary: I'm a regular boy who lives in a regular house who one day gets taken to a house of another kid by the name of Christopher. Christopher and his friends Russell and Vance need help on stopping his arch nemesis Connor. On the way, we meet James and Kinley. Will we stop Connor and turn him back to normal? Read to find out.
1. Payback

I was at my house reading a book. My house was made of brick. In the room I was in there was a desk with a computer, a lamp, and the couch that I was sitting on. Not everything in my house was plessent. Maybe I needed something, I just didn't know what. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I went to open it, and it was another kid like me. "Hi" he said "I need you to come with me." "Why?" I said in a strange look. But then I was immediately taken to a different house. When I got in, the boy introduced himself. "I'm Christopher" he said. "I was captured by a kid named Connor who thinks he's the best in the world". "That sounds just wrong for him to think something like that" I said. "Luckily I escaped" said Christopher. "I want you to meet my friends" he said. Then, two more boys walked over to Christopher. "These are my friends Russell and Vance" he said. Vance walked up to me. "Connor really is mean, that's why we need to get back on him for kidnapping Christopher" he said. I suddenly had an idea! "We need to kidnap him and bring him to our house and think of what to do to stop him from thinking he's the best" I said. "That's a perfect idea!" said Christopher. So we soon left to Connor's house.


	2. Captured!

"Connor's house is just up the road" said Christopher. Suddenly, we saw a kid who looked to be about my age who ran up to Christopher. "I just got away from Connor" he said in a tired voice. "Who are you?" I said. "I'm James" he said. "Connor trapped me in a cage and played his hit album "Shut Up" at full blast". "It was torcher!" he said. "Luckily, my friend Gavin rescued me, and I soon escaped" he said. "We're on our way to capture Connor ourselves" I said. "Oh he's just up the road" said James. Soon, James left and we started back up the road. "Why does Russell never speak" I said. "What?" said Russell. "Where did your voice finally come from?" I said. But Russell didn't respond. We finally made it to Connor's house. Luckily he was outside in the front yard never even looking at us. "Let's sneak up on him" said Christopher. We crept up on him, but it was too late. Connor turned around and saw us. "So, you tried to sneak up on me huh?" said Connor. "Well you'll never get me". Then we got taken to Connor's jail cell.


	3. Time to Fight

When he trapped us in, he played his hit album "Shut Up" at full blast just like with James. Soon, it was bedtime for Connor. Luckily he turned off his radio and went to bed. I tried opening the cage, but it was no use. "How do we get out?" I said. Then, we saw a shadow, like someone was sneaking into the room. In fact, someone was sneaking into the room. We couldn't tell who it was because it was so dark. But soon enough, they got us out of the cage and took us outside and to another house. When we got in, we saw that it was a girl who looked to be about my age. "You saved us!" I said. "Luckily, I stole Connor's keys to get you guys out while i sneaked in" she said. "We still need to stop Connor from thinking he's the best" said Christopher. "Well you've come to the right person, I have loads of stuff we can use" she said. "Oh, and my name's Kinley by the way". Kinley took us to her bedroom. She then opened up her closet and there was armour, helmets, and ropes. All of us took one of each item and we headed back to Connor's house. We went inside and it was dark like it was when Kinley came to rescue us. Soon we reached Connor's bedroom. "Let's bring him to my house while he's sleeping" said Kinley. "Can we bring him to my house instead?" said Christopher. "Sure" said Kinley. Soon we brought Connor to Christopher's house while he was asleep. Soon Connor woke up. "Where am I?" said Christopher. "Got Ya!" we all said together. "We have a plan to fix you up" said Christopher. "Kinley, did you bring the potion?" Kinley pulled a bottle out of her pocket that had a green drink in it. Christopher took it and gave it to Connor. Connor drinked it and then there was a rumble. Flashes of lightning filled the house. And soon, everything was still again. "I'm average" said Connor. We had done it! Connor was back to normal. "Wanna all go to my house for a party?" I said. "Sure" said Christopher. When we got to my house, we had a huge party. Connor never said anything mean about any of us. "Can we all live at Christopher's house for now" I asked my parents. They agreed. We all moved over to Christopher's house and enjoyed ourselves.

To Be Continued.


End file.
